Under the Moonlight
by signourney
Summary: YAOI! Under the moonlight, will two people give into one another or will someone reject? “Now I know for certain. Robert is out of his coco nuts!”


Under the moonlight 

Section: beyblade

Genre: romance some slight angst from Johnny.

Rating: pg-13 just to be safe

Pairing: johnny/Robert and mention of Robert/Kai. Maybe some hints from Johnny/Tyson sticks out tongue at Johnny

Summary: Under the moonlight, will two people give into one another or will someone reject?

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade!

Notes: This is my first yaoi fic and my second one shot. So bear with me yeah. But anyways as you can see this is going to be Robert/Johnny. Thought I'd try that couple.

----------------------------------------------

**  
**

_Under the moonlight by Signourney_

Laughter. It was all around him. Everyone was having fun. But of course that was just naïve thinking. There was no party out there in the world where everyone would have fun. Could have fun.

Grumbling and huffing a Scottish red haired Majestic took a sip from his wine. He glanced around himself. Why did he come here again?

He snorted. That's right. His parents dragged him along. It was yet another boring party held by Roberts parents in Roberts castle in Germany.

Johnny was getting sick and tired of these party's. They were always the same. BORING! Nothing ever happened. 'Nope nothing ever did.' He stated as he glanced around himself.

Some commotion seem to be around the buffet table. Deciding to check it out he took one last sip before handing the now empty glass to the nearest person. He pushed some people aside to see a boy pig out.

Some chicken legs disappeared in the boys mouth making Johnny sick until his stomach. Who could just push so much chicken legs into his mouth? He mentally slapped himself. Why ask the question when you already know the answer? There was just one person who could!

Growling he turned away. So the Bladebreakers were invited by Robert's parents? Why would that be? He shook his head. No use in breaking his '_pretty little head'_ over that now, right?

Besides he forgot that Robert and The Bladebreakers had gotten very close after the world championships. Robert seemed to be extremely close with Kai for instance. He had never seen anyone that close to Robert or to Kai for that matter.

A little sting in his heart as he thought back on when he had caught Robert and Kai touch one another. Or at least Kai touching Robert. He scowled. That was not jealousy was it?

Johnny shook his head. No it was not jealousy. Why would he be jealous of that? He had no such feelings for Robert!

"_Hey Johnny." _

A push in his back, making him almost fall onto the ground. Cursing the person he turned around. He was met by two persons. Oliver and Enrique. Enrique of course being the person who had pushed him.

"_Bonjour Johnny!" _

He scowled at Oliver. Enrique and Oliver were his _'supposedly friends'_. Yeah right. He wished. He had no friends and that was a fact. Oliver was his friend yet he greeted al his other friends with '_bonjour mon ami'_ except for him. It stung although it was just such a little thing. It hurt realizing it. He had no friends.

"_Well you seem to be in a lovely mood Johnny."_ Enrique smiled.

Johnny rolled his eyes. 'Whatever.' He was in no mood to talk to anyone. 'In no mood to do anything except maybe for drinking.' He grinned shortly much to the confusion of Oliver and Enrique who exchanged a look.

Snorting he turned his back to them and went on a search for a waiter with a tray. A tray full of glasses with wine. He needed the alcohol from stopping him to scream out. Scream out that everyone should just leave him alone. That was what he wanted right now.

"_Hey Johnny how are ya?" _

Johnny's eyes widened slight. God no. Please not. Turning around he found a Japanese blader staring at him. He knew it was him. He could recognize that voice out of a thousand.

"_Hnn." _He grunted to him. He was not in the mood right now. Especially not for him! Not now!

"_Well you seem to become more and more like Kai." _The Japanese boy muttered, halve offended and halve mockingly.

Johnny's eyes went al wide-eyed at that comment. Like Kai? What the hell? Like hell he would be ever like Kai. That stupid Russian. GRRRRRRRRR! _"What do you mean?"_ He growled low.

The other person stared at him for a second. The tone in his voice and the look in his eyes must have scared him a little. _"I was just joking you know. So how are ya?"_

Johnny snorted. He could read in the others person's eyes that he could care less. He hated it when they asked that question when they could care less_. "Get Lost Tyson!"_ He barked. you did not see that one coming did ya - Oke maybe you did --;;

"_Sure your highness."_ Tyson muttered offended turning away.

Johnny watched him go helplessly. He had not meant to be that harsh. He might be a jerk at times but he wasn't heartless. Shaking his head he pushed aside the feeling to call Tyson back and apologize. It just wasn't in his nature. It wasn't him.

He spotted a waiter with wine and went straight for it with al these things in side of him. Whirling, confusing him.

Tyson. Damn. After the world championships Robert had not been the only one who had gotten very close to someone. He had too but it was a thing he would love to forget. Just one night it had been. With Tyson. Damn it had not felt right the morning after. To make matters worse everyone seem to have known the next morning. He still had no clue how they found out. Not that it mattered or anything.

He reached the waiter. Just as his hand went around the glass someone bumped into him almost making him spill the precious wine he wanted so dearly. Needed so dearly.

Johnny spun around and was ready to sneer when he was met by crimson eyes. This was not his lucky day that it was not! He held the wine glass trembling in his hand as he felt the crimson eyes go over him.

Why he had this reaction he had no clue.

"_Well you seem to become more and more like Kai." _Tyson's voice echoed in his mind

Realisation. He did not belong here. Not now not ever. He wasn't a sociable person and bit everyone's head of when they would come anywhere near him. That was what Tyson had meant even if it had only been a joke. It was true. He was turning into a _Scottish Kai_. He did not want that.

Johnny turned around and walked away. Walked. Running. What was the difference anyways? Pushing people aside with his glass safely clutched into his hand like it was the most precious thing in his life.

He reached the back door and pushed it open. Fresh air onto his skin. It felt good. The first thing of that evening that actually felt good.

His eyes went over the back yard of the castle. It was huge but Johnny had been here many times and knew every tiny place. He choose to go to the fountain. As he got closer to it he narrowed his eyes. There was another person there.

Purple hair. Dark blue eyes piercing him, meeting his lavender eyes. A small gasp landed out in the open. He breathed in sharply before setting one step forward. Then another one. He didn't know why he was being like this. It was just Robert. Nobody special. Just his team captain. I'm assuming Robert is the team captain but they never did make that obvious in the serie so sue me if he ain't. Then why was he acting this way?

Shaking his head he began to take the steps faster until he reached the German 'knight'. But the person in question did not see him coming. A blank look was in his eyes. Just at the last second Robert seem to pick up on him coming.

"_Johnny."_ A nod.

Eyes widened slightly. He could have sworn that he had seen a little smile on Robert's lips. Now that would be the day. Robert smiling at..him. O.O What did he just think?

Robert seem to be scowling at that moment. Not a big surprise since Johnny was pulling some weird faces at him.

Johnny shook his head. He seriously needed to sort out of his head.. and feelings! _"Robert."_ He gave Robert a short nod who was still scowling at him.

The silence brook into them. There wasn't much to say anyways. But the silence was a comfortable one since they were both caught up in their thoughts.

Seconds, minutes and maybe even hours past as they were consumed by their thoughts. Maybe about one another?

But then voices reached their eyes. They both turned around to find people coming into their direction. Johnny recognized Enrique and Tyson easily. After a few seconds he too recognized a few others. Max, Oliver and Ray were with them too.

Robert's eyes narrowed before sighing. He turned to Johnny and put his hand on his shoulder. _"Do you want to go somewhere where it will be quiet?"_

This surprised Johnny to say the least. But the next thing surprised him even more. He caught himself saying '_sure'._

A short smile crossed Robert's features, grabbing Johnny's hand. _"This way!"_

Johnny got pulled along with Robert another direction than he had come. He seem to want to avoid the others. After ten minutes of walking and stepping on flowers and other nature things they finally arrived back at the house.

Robert went straight for the garage. He grabbed a remote out of his pocket and pressed a red button. Immediately the garage doors opened. It showed a Mercedes.

"_I never knew you owned any other car besides limousines." _Johnny muttered surprised yet curious. There seemed to be other things to Robert then he thought._ "What do we need the car for anyways?"_

Robert just looked at him for a second. Then he gave a small notion to the wine glass still clutched into Johnny's hand. _"It's full."_

Smirking Johnny brought the glass to his lips. In one large swig he drunk the glass empty. _"Now it isn't."_

Robert shook his head turning his back to Johnny hiding a small smile that had been tugging on the side of his lips for a while. He walked straight for the car and got into it at the side of the drivers seat. Then he brought down the window and let his head hang out of it. _"Are you coming or staying?"_

Smiling johnny walked to the other side of the car and climbed into it. Robert stepped on the accelerator and they left the castle. Minutes past as the silence between the two appeared again.

The Mercedes sailed over the road, Empty. Lonely. Silence.

Johnny looked out of the window. Trees past them much as the stars plastered high upon the sky. For a while he stared up at the moon that was shining down on them faintly. He had not even realised that night had been falling.

Suddenly Robert stepped on the breaks and both he and Johnny were swung forward almost hitting the window. At least Robert almost hit the window. Johnny actually hit the window.

He was rubbing his forehead grimacing. A glare was upon Robert_. "What the hell did you stop for all of a sudden?"_ He snarled.

Robert rolled his eyes. So much for thinking Johnny was sensible enough to use the seat belt_. "I almost hit an animal."_

"_And that's why you had to hit the breaks and make me hit my head against the window?"_

"_I much rather have you hit your head against the window then riding over an animal!"_ was the calm response.

"_Why you.." _Johnny growled but he did not finish his sentence. He was getting the feeling that coming along with Robert would turn out to be a huge mistake.

"_Besides it wouldn't have happened if.." _Robert's voice was low, almost a whisper. Yet so close. Out of the corner of Johnny's eyes he could see Robert loosening his seat belt and nearing him. One hand went past Johnny. Robert's mouth was close to his ear. _"..you would have used this thing."_ Robert's hand was holding the seat belt on Johnny's side.

A small smile tugged the corner of Robert's mouth as he pulled back to sit back onto his seat his lip_s 'accidentally'_ moved past Johnny's cheek leaving the _'gladiator of Glasgow'_ in shock. A smug smirk tugged onto the corner of his lips as he stepped on the accelerator making Johnny almost hit the window again.

But luckily for him Robert seem to have fastened his seat belt when he was still in a his _'little shock world'. _Grumbling he sat himself down right again crossing his arms in front of his chest. He tilted his head stubbornly as he looked out of the window again.

What had just happened? Did Robert kinda hit on him or something? He growled low in his throat. When it came down to those things he really was rather clueless.

He unfolded his arms and let them rest on his laps. But he was rather uneasy with this all and his thoughts remained on the lips he had felt on his cheek. He could still feel it! One finger reached out to touch his cheek. He could still feel. Feel it.

Suddenly his eyes widened as he peered out of the window next to him. They weren't on the main road anymore. They were on some sort of a country road.

"_We will be there shortly." _Robert stated not taking his eyes of the road. Good thing he did not. Now he could drive around the huge holes in the road. Still every now and then they would hit one.

After a few more minutes Robert finally stopped. Johnny couldn't see much, except for a tree, because it was so dark. He opened the door and stepped out. He growled as he had stepped into a pool of water. God damn the world!

Cursing Robert for parking the car there he moved towards Robert who had gotten out of the car as well. He found himself not cursing anymore. He could finally see where they were. At a lake. The moon was reflecting into it. It was a beautifull sight. Even he had to admit that. Out loud however he would not.

"_You want something to drink?"_

Lopsiding his head Johnny looked at Robert questioningly. "_You know I would die for some wine but how do you wanna get that out here."_

"_You already have your glass!" _Robert stated out the obvious pointing to the glass still clutched in his hand safely_. "And as for the wine. I'm sure I can think about something."_

"_Now I know for certain. Robert is out of his coco nuts!" _Johnny muttered softly_. "Or maybe not."_ He stated as he watched Robert open the trunk and held up a bottle of wine.

"_You come here often don't you?" _He questioned after Robert had poured him and himself some wine. Frowning slightly as he watched his companion shift uneasy under his look.

"_Yes I do." _Robert answered trying to ignore Johnny's gaze on him.

"_Why?" _

Robert looked up meeting Johnny's lavender eyes_. "It's peaceful here. Something that it isn't much in my life. I love coming here."_

"_I see." _Johnny looked away from Robert while taking a sip from his wine. _"I suppose your life is more hectic.. then mine! More pressured."_ He closed his eyes enjoying the wind that played with his red hair, brushed against his skin.

"_I suppose so yes." _Robert agreed although he wasn't quit sure if it. Johnny was much pressured by his parents and other relatives. He knew Johnny well enough to know that he would not go into his parents decisions although you would expect it from him. It would certainly fit his personality.

Shaking his head a bit he stared at the side of the other bladers head. Johnny respects his parents too much. Respect for other people is good when it is returned. And that was obviously not the case with Johnny's family.

A sigh past Roberts lips before putting his wine glass down onto the ground. He made his way in front of Johnny_. "It's beautifull here isn't it."_

Johnny's eyes snapped open and met Robert's eyes. He had been thinking in the last few minutes. About nothing really. Just the events of his evening. Especially the events that happened in the car. A faint blush made it's way onto Johnny's cheeks as he nodded casting his eyes down onto the ground.

Robert arched up a brow. Johnny did not seem to be himself today, tonight. _"Are you alright?"_ Concerned sounded through in the older boys voice.

"_I'm fine." _Johnny grumbled as he turned away. Or at least tried.

Robert placed his hands onto his shoulders making sure Johnny could not turn around. There eyes met again that night. Only longer this time.

Johnny's eyes widened slightly as Robert came nearer. Dark blue eyes pierced right into his very soul.

One step closer. Robert's body was against his with the exception of maybe one centimeter. Johnny now could feel the older boys body heat floating against his.

Johnny's lips slightly parted as he gazed onto Robert's lips. Then his lavender eyes flashed to Robert's piercing eyes to go back to the lips again.

A smirk laid on Robert's lips now. There wasn't confusion in his eyes like there was in Johnny's eyes. No such thing. There was determination. A flash of hunger went through his eyes as he caught onto Johnny's parted lips.

Johnny blinked seeing the hunger. He quickly took a step back making the space between them bigger. What he was feeling, what was whirling inside of him..it did not feel right. It did not feel right at all. Yet at the same time it did. He shook his head a little. He was confused and that was an understatement. What to do with these feelings inside of him? He let his head hang.

A hand cupped his cheek into it's palm. Soft skin. The smell nearing him smelled so good. He closed his eyes as lips brushed against his. Sweet, soft lips.

Robert bit on Johnny's lower lip making him gasp slightly. He slipped his tongue into Johnny's mouth. Slowly Johnny's tongue began to whirl along with Roberts.

Then suddenly Roberts arms went around his waist and his mouth left Johnny's to go to his neck. He nibbled softly on Johnny's skin_. "I love you."_ He murmured.

Snap. His eyes were open. Blink. Did Robert just say what Johnny thought he said. His eyes grew large. Ne uhuh. No way in hell he heard that correctly. And what the hell was he letting Robert do anyways?

He pushed him away, breathing heavily as he laid his glare upon Robert. _"Come again?"_

"_Eh?"_

"_What you just said as you were molesting my neck!" _Johnny snapped.

"_Well I did not hear you complain." _Robert retorted as he took one step closer again._ "And I said I loved you. I always have!"_

Johnny's eyes filled with disbelieve. There it was again. _'love'._ Why in the hells name would Robert love him? Why would anybody? Besides he knew Robert was lying. He and Kai were in a relationship.

Johnny shivered as flashes of what he had seen last week flashed through his mind. Kai and Robert. In a bed. Making out. Fucking each other. He shook his head. No! He did not want those visions in his mind.

"_You are lying!" _Johnny confirmed for himself.

"_What make you think that?"_

Johnny rolled his eyes before sighing_. "Don't go all innocent on my know Robert! You and Kai! Remember. Last week!" _A sad smile formed on Johnny's lips as he saw Robert's eyes widen._ "What? Did you think I wouldn't notice it!" _

"_Look with Kai. It's nothing!" _Robert tried to explain. His voice seem to be drained of desperation. He grabbed Johnny's arms pulling him close before brushing his lips against his again. He forced his tongue into Johnny's mouth only to let it almost be bitten of.

Robert backed away from Johnny staring in disbelieve. Slight confusion crossed his features. He could have sworn Johnny had felt the same. He touched his tongue. Ugh that hurt. He closed his eyes for a minute. When he snapped them open again Johnny wasn't in front of him anymore

Robert casted a look towards his car to find the Scot there. Arms folded in front of his arms as he leaned against the car.

Johnny's head lifted towards Robert. _"Bring me back to the party."_ He snarled. Seeing Robert's hesitation he sighed annoyed_. "Now preferably!"_

Robert casted a few glances at Johnny as he walked towards the car. He opened the door as Johnny had already slipped onto his seat. They he suddenly closed his door with a bang and leaned against the door like Johnny had before.

Johnny got out of the car. _"What is your problem? Bring me back!"_

Robert turned around to face Johnny and titled his head stubbornly. The next words coming out of his mouth surprised both himself as Johnny. _"NO!"_

--------------------------------------


End file.
